


Smitten

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony reveals a secret to Abby: he is smitten with Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September Fan Appreciation Month at NCIS_Discuss at LJ. I started, and failed to complete, two stories for January's Fan Appreciation month. When I got stuck on this one, I started another story, but had trouble getting that one done, also. That was **Mortal** which was finished and posted in April. It's good to finally have these two stories completed!
> 
>  

“Good morning, everyone. I hope you are all charged up and rearing to go,” Abby called as she bounced into her lab early Monday morning. Before she reached her radio, she noticed a presence in the corner and focused on it.

“Tony?” Abby waited until he looked up at her before making her way across the room and sitting beside him on the floor. Concerned, she placed her hand on his wrist. “Are you okay?”

“I think I’m in trouble.”

“Oh no! Did you screw up on a case?”

Raising his head up until it knocked against the wall, he took a deep breath and released it with a long sigh. “It’s not that easy, Abs. We’re friends, right?”

It had only been three months since Tony joined NCIS, but Abby had warmed up to him quickly. He had been handpicked by Gibbs and Abby trusted Gibbs’ gut feelings. She quickly nodded her head and added, “Yes, of course.”

Reaching out her hand, she scrambled to her feet and urged Tony to do the same. “Let’s go into my office and talk.”

“I don’t want Gibbs to find me here.”

“It’ll be okay. The room is virtually soundproof.”

Abby practically skipped into her office, leading Tony by his hand. After releasing her grasp, she put her purse away and put on her lab coat before turning back to face him. “Tell me.”

“I thought I could, but I don’t know. It’s sort of embarrassing.”

“Anything you say will stay between us. I promise. My lips are sealed.”

“Have you ever felt attracted to someone you couldn’t have?”

“She’s married?”

“No. Nothing like that.”

Abby smiled suddenly. “ _He’s_ married?”

Tony looked up quickly. “He’s, uh, divorced. Three times.”

“Oh my God. You like Gibbs!”

“Abby!”

“You are so smitten. It all makes sense now.”

“What?”

“You have puppy dog eyes when you look at him. At first I thought it was like, you know, he’s your boss and he’s smart. Like he’s the alpha dog and you’re the younger pup chasing at his heels. I thought it was just because you’re new on the job, but it’s not. You’re the smitten puppy. You actually like Gibbs! As in, you really _like_ him!”

Allowing his head to drop into his hands, Tony sighed deeply. “What am I going to do? How am I going to get over this?”

“Maybe he feels the same way?”

“What? Abby!”

“You know what we need to do?”

“No.”

Leaping up from her chair, Abby grabbed Tony’s hand once more and began leading him from the room. “Ducky. No one knows Gibbs as well as Ducky.”

“Great.”

“It is, because now you’ll know.”

“Now everyone will know.”

“Duckman is trustworthy.”

Three minutes later, the pair entered Autopsy and found Ducky at his desk, sipping tea and reviewing reports.

“Abigail, Anthony, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Abby beamed as she bounced across the room. “We need your opinion on something, Duckman.”

Tony craned his neck around, asking, “Have you seen Gibbs around?”

“Jethro? No, he hasn’t been down yet today. I didn’t think you had an active case.”

“We don’t. For the moment,” Tony replied as he stepped closer to Ducky.

“Perhaps he is meeting with the Director or MTAC. Have you tried to ring him on his cell phone?”

Abby began waving her hands before her. “No, that’s not it. Tony wanted to ask you a question without Gibbs knowing about it.”

Ducky’s eyebrows raised up with surprise. “You have me quite intrigued, dear boy. What is it?”

“It’s that, um. Abby, I can’t.” 

“Men are so bad at this,” Abby said. “Ducky, Tony has a mad crush on the Bossman and was wondering what his chances were.”

“Oh my. I didn’t realize you were gay. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. Jethro mentioned you had been engaged once, but left her behind. I am quite certain he said _her_.

“Ducky, look,” Tony struggled to find the words. “When I’m around him, I can’t help, you know.”

“Getting a rock solid hard on?” offered Abby with a smile.

“Yeah, something like that. I mean, I don’t normally, with most guys.”

“I see,” noted Ducky. “Then you have had some experience, with men?”

“Well, yeah. Sure. I mean, everyone experiments in college. And a little in high school. I went to a lot of all male boarding schools. There wasn’t much else to do.”

“I figured no one knows Gibbs as well as you. I was hoping you could offer Tony a few words of wisdom,” added Abby.

“Or tell me to stop wasting my time. I just can’t stop thinking about him. In _that_ way.”

“Well, let’s see. He generally has a rule against dating co-workers,” said Ducky.

“Has he ever?” wondered Tony.

“Yes, in Paris. Jenny Shepard. They were working deep undercover, posing as a married couple. Jethro is normally focused one hundred percent on his case, but he is a man.”

“And it just happened?” asked Tony. “While they were on a case?”

“Undercover and sharing a room.”

“Thanks, Ducky,” said Tony has he left Autopsy.

“Do you really think he has a chance, Ducky?” questioned Abby.

“My dear, I tell you this in the strictest of confidence. Jethro has revealed similar feelings for young Anthony.”

Clapping her hands together, Abby jumped in excitement. “That’s awesome.”

“You should know that he is quite determined not to act on those feelings.”

“That was because he doesn’t know Tony feels the same way. This is going to be great.”

“Abby, don’t get your hopes up. You know how stubborn Jethro can be.”

Several days later, Gibbs has scheduled time in the gym for the morning.

“Boxing, Boss? Are you ready to take me on in the ring?”

“On the mats, DiNozzo. Let’s check out your wrestling moves.”

Tony smiled. While he wore shorts and a tank top, Gibbs was in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Still, images of the pair hot, sweaty and touching each other was having an effect on Tony. He could feel his heart racing and his cock hardening.

After a several minutes, and being pinned a few times, Tony felt something hard against his leg. “Are you wearing a cup, Boss?”

“Always. You should, too. It can be useful protection when taking down a perp.”

“Oh. I haven’t worn a cup since college. I played football and basketball.”

“You’ve told me. A few dozen times.”

“Yeah, I guess I have mentioned it. Did you play sports in college?”

“I played a little football.”

“Wrestling?”

“Learned that serving as a Marine. Are you holding back, DiNozzo?”

“No. Why?”

“I’ve pinned you. Repeatedly. Is that all you have?”

“I was just pacing myself,” explained Tony. In truth, he was trying to prevent his cock from getting anywhere near Gibbs. He couldn’t hide his hard on and wasn’t sure he wanted Gibbs to know how turned on he was while they were still technically at work.

“Pace yourself? Are you planning on pacing yourself when we’re out there chasing down bad guys?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then stop holding back. Show me what you’ve got.”

Taking a deep breath, Tony put more effort into wrestling. With the added contact, he was certain that if Gibbs hadn’t already known about the hard on he was sporting, he surely knew about it now. 

He could feel the warmth of Gibbs’ skin and the slightly heavier breathing. It only made Tony want him more. 

“You definitely need to start wearing a cup,” mused Gibbs.

Tony’s face flushed with embarrassment. “Yeah.”

“Let’s hit the showers.”

Before taking a shower, Tony made a side trip to a stall in the bathroom to take care of his cock. Closing his eyes, he imagined Gibbs on top of him, their skin touching without clothing between them. He thought of how it would feel to kiss Gibbs. It didn’t take long before he came. When he made it to the shower, he found that Gibbs was already gone. 

“Must be a Marine thing,” Tony mused aloud as he allowed the warm water to wash across his skin. He wondered what Gibbs would do, if he had pressed their lips together.

A month later, the pair was driving together in the car tracking down a sailor accused of murder. Tony couldn’t keep his eyes from lingering on Gibbs’ crotch or having thoughts of licking and nibbling his way across Gibbs’ thighs.

“DiNozzo!”

“Yes, Boss?”

“Your mind seems to be straying lately. Try keeping your thoughts on the case, okay?”

“Sure. I was wondering.”

“About what?”

“Never mind.”

Gibbs smoothly pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to face Tony. “What the hell is bothering you, DiNozzo?”

Realizing how sweaty his palms felt, Tony rubbed them on his pants while his thoughts turned to wondering what it would be like to rub his hands all over Gibbs’ body. “It’s nothing.”

“Are you coming down with something?”

Tony laughed softly. “Let’s go find out, Boss.”

“Go where?”

“I don’t know, Boss. It’s stupid. Let’s just get back on the road.”

Abby watched the pair as the weeks and months rolled by. She became quick friends with Kate once the Secret Service agent joined NCIS, but never mentioned what she knew about Tony and Gibbs. As time slipped by, Abby kept her promise to Ducky, never revealing to Tony that Gibbs had some feelings for him, too. Neither man had made a move on the other, and that frustrated Abby to no end.

“I want a happy ending,” she revealed to Ducky one day. “It’s painful to watch them dance around each other and not making any progress in hooking up.”

“It is their dance. You would pay a high price for meddling if you meddled and things went terribly wrong.”

“While that is true, Ducky, I just know they’d be good together. Better than good. They’d be great together.”

“It’s their choice, my dear. One you cannot make for them.”

Feeling rather disappointed, Abby returned to her lab alone. Hugging Bert to her chest, Abby walked around wondering how she could get Tony and Gibbs together. Ducky had made it clear that he wasn’t going to help. Perhaps there was some aroma therapy that would work to make two guys horny for each other?

“Think Abby, think!” she pushed herself.

“Abby?” Kate asked as she entered her office. “What are you up to?”

“It’s highly classified.”

“What’s highly classified?”

“This thing I’m working on.”

“Whose case is it?”

“Did I say it was for a case? I didn’t say it was a case.”

“If it’s not a case, how is it classified?” wondered Kate.

“Okay, fine! It’s not classified, exactly. It’s sensitive.”

“I can be sensitive.”

“Trust me, Kate, this is not your field of expertise.”

“Are you going to tell me, or not? Maybe I can help.”

“I have these two friends. They’re perfect for each other and they like each other. The only problem is that one of them has been in a few bad relationships and doesn’t want to get involved with anyone else. I don’t know how to make him change his mind and take a chance.”

“You can’t force a guy into a romance.”

Abby gave Bert a hard squeeze, causing him to fart loudly. “I know. But they would be perfect together and they’ve both admitted to being smitten with the other.”

“Have you told them that?”

“I can’t. Only one of them has confided in me. The other one confided in a mutual friend who told me in the strictest confidence. He’s the one who told me the guy is determined not to act on his feelings.”

“Who is it? Gibbs?” Kate teased with a laugh.

Abby looked down at her shoes.

“Gibbs? You’re trying to set up Gibbs? Abby, do you know how upset he would be if he found out?”

“I know. And it’s worse than that.”

“Worse? How? What have you done?”

“I haven’t done anything. It’s just, the other person, it’s someone from the office.”

“Linda from accounting? Gibbs and Linda?”

“No, it’s definitely not Linda.”

“I can’t even think of a woman around here that Gibbs spends any time with, other than you. It’s not you, is it?”

Using Bert as a weapon, Abby smacked Kate’s shoulder. “No! I love Gibbs, but not like that.”

“Then who is it?”

“If I tell you, you can’t say anything. Or do anything,” Abby said as she bit her bottom lip.

“You know I’m not one to meddle.”

“It’s Tony.”

Kate’s eyes widened. “Gibbs and Tony?”

Pacci came around the corner. “Are they finally getting together?”

“You know?” asked Abby.

Standing with his arms folded across his chest, Pacci smiled. “That they can’t keep their eyes off each other? You do realize that I’m an investigator. It’s hard _not_ to notice.”

Kate looked at Pacci, “I thought they were just friends. Really close friends.”

“The way those two look at each other? More than friends. Or at least, they’ve both thought about being more than friends, even if they haven’t acted on it.” 

“What do you think is holding them up?” asked Kate

“They don’t know,” Abby replied.

Shaking her head, Kate said, “Men can be so dense. How can we make them realize they’d be good for each other?”

Looking back and forth between Abby and Kate, Pacci asked, “You two are not going to do anything that we’re all going to regret, are you?”

Moving closer, Abby and Kate each punched one of Pacci’s arms.

“And you’re not going to tell them anything,” warned Abby.

“Abby. Maybe you could just give me the results for the Porter case and we can all pretend I didn’t hear any of this?”

“Pacci,” Kate began, “maybe this would be good for Gibbs. The man has no life outside of the office. I’m not sure he’s gone out on a date since I’ve worked for NCIS. Everyone should have something in their life beyond their job.”

“He does have the boat and a bottle of Bourbon,” offered Abby.

“How can we make him see how he really feels about Tony?” Kate wondered.

“Oh he knows,” said Abby. “He told Ducky, but he said he wasn’t going to act on it. You cannot tell Ducky I told you!”

“And Tony?”

“Tony admitted it to me. He wants Gibbs bad.”

“We can invite them out to a bar. Then we don’t show up. Can you talk Tony into drinking too much, or at least acting like it? Maybe we can get Gibbs to take him home?” suggested Kate.

Standing just around the corner, Tony chuckled to himself, knowing they meant well. Leaving the others in Abby’s lab, he returned to the bullpen, stopping in front of Gibbs’ desk.

Gibbs slowly raised his eyes. “Yes?”

“We’re not on call this weekend.”

“I know that, DiNozzo.”

“A friend loaned me his boat for the weekend. It’s really too much for one person to handle. I know you like boats. Would you care to come along?”

“Is it a sailboat?”

“Yeah. It has a motor and a cabin below.”

“What do you know about sailboats?”

Tony smiled. “I used to go sailing with a friend from boarding school. Sometimes I spent Spring break with him and his dad out on their boat. What do you say?”

“I’d love to go.”

“Great. I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning.”

When Kate invited Tony to go drinking, he accepted. Gibbs passed on the invitation, stating he had more work to do. While the others went out to the bar, he remained at the office late before heading home. 

Kate and Abby were the first to arrive at the bar, closely followed by Jackson and Ducky, then Pacci and Tony.

At the bar, Tony asked, “What’s the special occasion?”

“We don’t get together enough outside of work,” said Abby. “I only wish Gibbs would have stopped by.”

“Don’t count on it,” said Tony as he flagged down the bar tender. “I invited him to go sailing tomorrow. I’ll be picking him up early.”

Grabbing hold of Tony’s arm, Abby gave it a squeeze. “You and Gibbs are spending tomorrow together?”

“Maybe even the whole weekend. A friend loaned me his boat and I know Gibbs like to sail. What’s the big deal?” Tony asked as he nibbled from the peanut dish on the bar.

“The big deal is you and him, alone together.”

“We’ve spent a lot of time alone together.”

“I don’t mean work related. I have a really good feeling about this weekend,” insisted Abby. “And I want to hear all about it on Monday.”

Saturday morning, Tony stopped in front of Gibbs’ house, checking his breath before going inside. Gibbs was at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

“You ready?” Tony asked.

Setting his paper on the table, Gibbs rose and walked to the sink to rinse out his coffee cup. “Yeah. Overnight, right?”

Gibbs wore a white T-shirt under a light blue polo with white shorts. He eyed Tony, who was wearing a fairly sheer off-white button down shirt and khaki shorts. Gibbs thought he looked like something out of a fashion magazine.

“Sure. There’s a cabin or the deck. I have the boat for the entire weekend, so we can stay out as long as you want.”

“Until tomorrow night.”

“I don’t think they’ll be using the boat until next weekend, but the Director may not appreciate it if we don’t show up for work on Monday.”

Gibbs grabbed a pack sitting near the front door. “Let’s roll.”

Once they reached the dock, Tony handed his pack over to Gibbs. “Do you mind grabbing this? I have a cooler and food to bring aboard.”

“Sure,” Gibbs replied.

Tony pulled a large, wheeled cooler behind him with one hand, while carrying a basket with his other hand. He also had a backpack. “Slip forty-nine, Boss.”

Within minutes, they were underway. Tony used the motor to move them away from the dock.

“Nice boat,” Gibbs called above the sound of the engine.

“Yeah, too bad I can’t borrow it every weekend.”

For the next couple of hours, Tony kept his thoughts focused on driving the boat. When they were well away from others, he turned the motor off. “Did you want to sail for a bit? I think the wind is about right.”

Gibbs was on his feet in an instant, helping Tony set the sail. Working together as a team, they maneuvered the boat until the wind died down.

“She handles very well,” said Gibbs.

“Yes, she does. Are you hungry?” Tony asked. “I brought some wine, sandwiches and an assortment of cheese, sausage and crackers.”

Gibbs stared at Tony, watching as the sunlight bounced off the water behind him.

Sighing deeply, Tony admitted, “I brought a bottle of Bourbon, too. For later.”

“Later?”

“I thought it would make a nice nightcap. Take the chill off. Or, if we drink enough of it, we won’t care about the chill.”

Gibbs settled back and watched as Tony unbuttoned his shirt slowly before slipping it off.

“Going for a tan?” he asked.

“I thought I might go for a swim.”

“In this?” Gibbs chuckled. “You’re more daring than me.”

Taking a seat beside Gibbs, Tony shrugged. “Maybe I’ll have some wine and lunch first.”

Opening the backpack, Tony pulled out plates, silverware and wine glasses. “Nothing but the best for us.” After setting everything out, he opened the cooler and the basket. “I wasn’t sure if you liked wine, but it goes with the spread.”

Gibbs nodded to the wine glass. “I can do wine.”

“I brought a few beers for later. There’s a kitchenette downstairs. I brought brats for dinner.”

“Are you trying to fatten me up or get me drunk?”

“Just thought we worked hard this week and deserved a little time to relax and enjoy the weekend.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“The whole team worked hard. You didn’t invite everybody.”

Tony’s eyes glanced across the boat. “Can you imagine how crowded that would be? Although, it might be fun at night. There’s only one bed in the cabin.”

“Yeah? Are we sharing?”

“That could certainly be arranged. I thought you might like to sleep out here on the deck. As long as the rain holds off, it’s pretty comfortable.”

Cocking his head, Gibbs eyed the sandwich suspiciously. It was thinly sliced meats and cheeses on a delicate croissant.

“They’re pretty good,” promised Tony. “They sell them at the wine place.”

As they ate, Gibbs found himself eyeing Tony’s chest. He found himself yearning to reach out and touch, but held back.

Tony smiled as he sipped his wine. “If you get warm enough, going for a swim might sound like a good idea.”

“I didn’t pack my trunks.”

“On a boat? No matter. We can always go skinny dipping.”

Gibbs nearly choked on his sandwich.

Tony chuckled as he handed Gibbs a bottle of water and a napkin. “I don’t like tan lines myself.”

After the pair ate, they sailed on a bit further. Hours later, Tony nodded to a spot ahead of them. “That’s a nice place to hang out for the night. It’s out of the main channel and not too noisy.”

“Noisy?”

“It’s usually an older crowd rather than college kids looking for a party cove.”

Once they reached their spot and anchored the boat, it was nearly sunset. Hurrying below, Tony cooked up the brats before returning to the deck and setting them out along with potato salad, chips and beer.

“This may be more your speed, Gibbs. But there’s nothing wrong with you trying new things now and then.”

“Not at all. The sandwiches were good.”

“And the wine?”

“Excellent wine.”

Sitting beside Gibbs, Tony made sure their arms were touching slightly as they ate and watched the sun go down. “So beautiful out here,” he said.

“It is,” Gibbs agreed. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Thank you for joining me.”

After they finished eating, Tony put the food away and washed the dishes below deck. When he came back up, he brought a couple more beers with him, along with the bottle of Bourbon. 

Tony poured a couple shots and lifted a glass, drinking it down quickly before following up with a drink from his beer. “This is nice. You ready to go skinny dipping yet?”

Gibbs laughed.

When Tony leaned over him, he pushed back slightly, then pressed into the kiss. They held the first kiss for a long time. Tony worked his hand beneath Gibbs’ shirt, rubbing the bare skin.

“This could come off,” he said softly, tugging at the material.

Sitting back, Gibbs stared into Tony’s eyes. “I don’t date co-workers,” he said at a whisper.

“Why not? We can keep work at the office and this outside. You’re not wearing a cup now, Gibbs. I can feel every inch of you.”

Gibbs looked down where his shorts were tenting at the crotch. “Ah, hell.”

Tony gently turned his jaw so they could kiss again. This time he tugged Gibbs’ shirt off. “We’re good together. You have to admit that. I’ve never wanted anyone else the way I want you.”

Gibbs wanted to kick himself. His thoughts were split between wanting to shove Tony away as he recited rule number twelve or pushing Tony onto the deck, ripping off his shorts and humping against his naked body.

Another shot of Bourbon left Gibbs deep in thought. 

Leaning back, Tony eyed the stars above him. “It’s a gorgeous night. Not a cloud in the sky.”

Gibbs wasn’t looking at the sky. He was staring at Tony’s nude body lounging across the deck. After another shot of Bourbon and draining the rest of his beer, Gibbs came to a conclusion. Shifting closer, he reached out for Tony, allowing his hand to trail across Tony’s chest and abs. His cock definitely took notice.

A moment later, he kissed Tony, pulling him close. Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around Gibbs in a strong embrace. “We would be good together, Gibbs. I know I can make you feel things that no woman could.”

When Gibbs broke the kiss, he moved his lips across Tony’s skin, leaving a trail of kisses along his neck before nibbling at his ear lobe and moving lower. Tony threaded his fingers through Gibbs’ hair, and began breathing heavily as Gibbs moved his lips down his chest, stopping around his bellybutton.

The moment Gibbs paused, Tony flipped them over and tugged at the waistband of Gibbs’ shorts. “One of us is overdressed.”

“I don’t want things to be weird between us,” admitted Gibbs.

“Funny. I don’t want there to be anything between us,” said Tony as he moved closer. With his lips against Gibbs’, he pushed the shorts down.

Gibbs shifted until he could slip the shorts off and toss them aside. “I’m not sure,” he said.

Placing his forehead against Gibbs’, Tony said, “I am. But if you’re not, you should sleep on it. There’s a cabin below. You’re welcome to it. I’m going to sleep up here on the deck.”

“I’m going to stay up here, too. It’s a beautiful night.”

“Good. If it gets cold, we can use our body heat to keep each other warm.”

The pair fell to sleep lying next to each other.

In the morning, Tony smiled when he realized he had rolled onto his side, with Gibbs’ arm holding him close. He could feel Gibbs’ chest against his back and Gibbs’ hard cock right up against his crack.

Twining his fingers with Gibbs’, Tony brought his hand to his lips and kissed it. A moment later, Gibbs was nuzzling his neck from behind.

“I’m ready, if you’re sure, now,” said Tony.

Gibbs’ hold tightened, pulling him closer. Tony could feel the pre-cum at the tip of his cock. Gibbs grunted behind him. Rolling over to face him, Tony kissed him and splayed his hand across his chest before slowly moving on to Gibbs’ cock. As their lips met, Tony stroked Gibbs’ cock.

“You keep that up and I’m not going to last five minutes,” Gibbs said softly.

“It’s a glorious sunrise. Maybe we should celebrate?”

“More booze?”

Tony moved his hand to stroke Gibb’s cheek. “I was thinking about something more physical.”

“Are you ready for that? Between us?”

“I’ve never been more ready for anything else in my life. I want to connect with you, Gibbs.”

Gibbs moved onto his knees and watched as Tony got onto all fours in front of him. Seeing Tony’s ass right in front of him was breathtaking. Taking a couple of minutes, he massaged each of Tony’s ass cheeks before spreading them apart.

“There’s some lube over there,” Tony said, nodding his head to his right. “I’m so used to watching your six. It’s kind of nice to have you watching mine.”

Leaning far forward, Gibbs whispered in Tony’s ear, “I’ve been watching your six since the first time we met.”

 

~The End~  
31 Aug 2014


End file.
